El suelo continúa ahí
by NecroOwney
Summary: Tu nombre es Akashi Seijuurou. Vives cada día junto con otra persona, no, no me refiero a tu pareja que es quien amas con toda tu alma, hablo de alguien más. ¿Qué tanto es el peso de la perfección Akashi? ¿Qué tan soportable es que otra persona tome control de tus acciones? Pareja: MuraAka


Actualmente quisiera tener similares mis cuentas, y como esta historia sólo había sido publicada en Amor-Yaoi, ahora la comparto aquí uwu

Como otras advertencias quiero agregar suicidio (esto de las advertencias siempre hace spoiler a mis historias ;3; ) y ¿lime? sí, creo que se llama así, también agrego que es una narrativa en segunda persona, pónganse en el lugar de Akashi para que tenga más sentido la situación, con _él_ me refiero al Akashi-Emperador, pero esa aclaración dudo que haga falta.

Prepárense para la tragedia, más aclaraciones al final.

—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Tu nombre es Akashi Seijuurou.

Te levantas en aquella cama ajena a la tuya, escuchas los murmullos entre sueños de la persona con la que compartiste tu noche, al parecer tu movimiento lo despertó y ahora te cubre la cintura con uno de sus brazos que con facilidad te abarca el cuerpo, pero no le muestras interés, intentas separarte para lograr estirar tu cuerpo y viendo desde la esquina del colchón miras hacia abajo, el suelo continúa ahí. Un alivio atraviesa tu existencia mientras que tu cuerpo se relaja entre los brazo de tu acompañante, te mira con un rastro de curiosidad acurrucándose sobre ti sin problemas mientras comienza a hablarte.

—Aka-chin, regresa a dormir, aún es muy temprano… —su voz te llega vaga. Tu compañero de cuarto y actual pareja se llama Murasakibara Atsushi y entendiendo las palabras que te dirige, tú eres Akashi Seijuurou, comienzas a preguntarte si es que eres aquel _Akashi Seijuurou_ , el ya proclamado heredero de la familia Akashi, tan aclamado como odiado por ser bendecido por la victoria eterna y cada virtud, un maldito ser perfecto perdido entre definiciones ajenas, porque claro, nunca pudiste ser _él_ y por eso ahora _él_ se volvió tú.

Los pensamientos comenzaban a tornarse oscuros hasta que convenientemente, el chico a tu lado te despertó de ellos, ahora te abraza juguetonamente para recostarte nuevamente besando tu cuello y pasando una de sus manos sobre tu suave cabello rojo mientras continúa hablando adormilado, sientes el aroma a dulces que te ofrece su boca—. Aka-chin te quiero…

—Igual yo a ti Atsushi… —cierras los ojos con delicadeza refugiándote en los brazos del peli morado correspondiendo su abrazo, pero sabes en el fondo que, muy a pesar de que las palabras expresaban tus sentimientos hacia Murasakibara, no fuiste tú quien las entonó, aquella voz saliendo de tu boca no te pertenece, porque tú no eres aquel _Akashi Seijuurou_. Tú no has tenido oportunidad de hablar desde que _él_ despertó.

Luego de una corta discusión y pocas risas logras hacer que ambos se levanten para desayunar, comes fruta con yogurt junto con un jugo de naranja mientras que el chico frente a ti se atasca sin problemas de azúcar y pan, la mantequilla y mermelada pasan entre sus manos como un juego mientras en la boca succiona un dulce, quisieras preguntarle divertido cómo es que puede comer con tanta facilidad, pero las únicas palabras que salen de tu boca resultan muy distintas a lo que tu mente procesaba —Atsushi, come apropiadamente.

Al contrario de lo que esperas al decir algo tan contrario a tus ideas, te contesta con una amplia e infantil sonrisa. Sin decir algo, estiró su brazo ofreciéndote uno de sus caramelos, te niegas con un elegante movimiento de mano y cabeza mientras que Murasakibara se encoje de hombros resignado y continúa comiendo contento. Pero querías el dulce carajo, y te preguntas cuando será que volverás a poder aceptar los placeres más simples de tu edad, cuando podrás volver a comer lo que deseas sin temor a salir de los parámetros de la perfección, en definitiva sólo a _él_ le gusta desayunar como si fuera un empresario de cuarenta años.

Murasakibara tiene el día libre, así que vuelve a la cama después de terminar de acompañarte a desayunar, te besa la frente y te cubre de advertencias mientras te dispones a prepararte, dice que estará en tu escuela a la hora de la práctica de basketball y que, como siempre, recuerdes que estará disponible si es que necesitas algo. A pesar de lo tenso en su voz, tu respuesta se limita a una sencilla sonrisa y un beso, mientras tranquilo te retiras a tomar un baño y a vestirte, el uniforme de Rakuzan luce como uno de los trajes que usarás cada día durante toda la vida. _"Abandona toda esperanza, que ya estás destinado a heredar la vida de tu padre"_ una incómoda voz te comenta, hasta que descubres que fue tu propia voz la que habló. Prefieres dar un vistazo a la persona en el espejo para verificar cualquier desperfecto en la corbata, el ojo dorado es lo que llama tu atención en un inicio, das una mirada lo suficientemente discreta como para que ni siquiera tú mismo notaras que lo hiciste, admiras aquella viciosa representación de lo que fue más allá de un simple cambio de personalidad, es la única variante que te distingue de los ojos de tu madre, el regalo de _él_ para que jamás vuelvas a ver en ti los ojos que veías en tu mamá.

Arreglado como cada día, sales del apartamento que compartes con Murasakibara, ¿cómo fue que tu padre aceptó un acto tan denigrante como lo fue abandonar su mansión y vivir en un miserable cuarto con sólo un baño? Era la única cosa que le agradecía a _él,_ si algo podía hacer aquel desgraciado emperador era tener el vasto don de la palabra, si bien había aportado suficientes argumentos contra su padre, también lo había intimidado lo suficiente. El miedo era uno de muchos efectos secundarios de que el Emperador tomara el mando.

—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

El día de clases pasó vago como un simple recuerdo, conocías los temas que enseñaban el salón de clases, resolvías los problemas académicos y sociales que se te presentaban, avanzaste en el día sin ningún esfuerzo, aunque luego llegaba finalmente la hora de la práctica de basketball, resultaba repetitiva, con el mismo proceso ya aprendido que constaba de dictarle a tu equipo varias órdenes durante los ejercicios de calentamiento y partidos de práctica. Pero entonces ahí estaba él, podías ver a Murasakibara sentado solitariamente en las gradas del gimnasio rodeado de bolsas de frituras llevando una paleta en la boca, cuando tú mirabas hacía donde se encontraba, te contestaba con una sonrisa juguetona mientras levantaba la mano agitándola con un saludo, hablando solamente con su mirada. _''Te dije que vendría a verte, una promesa es una promesa''_

Desearías tener más promesas por cumplir, la vida de _Akashi Seijuurou_ está ya tan planificada que ni siquiera tienes tiempo de ponerte en duda a ti mismo, sales fatigado de la práctica aun cuando en el exterior luces fresco cuando el peli morado se aproxima a ti—. ¿Estás cansado Aka-chin? Vamos a casa a ver una película.

—Atsushi, sabes que tengo deberes por hacer y llamar a mi padre —contestas de manera ausente, al notar su rostro cubriéndose de decepción intentas arreglar sus palabras con una pequeña mueca que podría considerarse como sonreír—. ¿Está bien si digo te propongo compensarte esta noche?

De inmediato una verdadera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Murasakibara a pesar de que inclinaba su cabeza y llevaba una mano a su rostro en lo que significaba para él "pensar las cosas" —. Dame un beso y trato hecho.

El Emperador ganaba nuevamente incluso con la persona a quien más amaba, susurrando un _"De acuerdo"_ mueves un dedo indicándole al más alto que se incline para besarlo, llevas los brazos detrás de su cuello y te levantas un poco sobre las puntas de los pies. El delicado beso dura más que unos cuentos segundos, te mantienes respirando el dulce olor a shampoo en su cabello, sintiendo la calidez que proporcionaba el contacto con su cuerpo y la suave sensación de sus labios.

Te separas porque _él_ quiere, Murasakibara te cubre en un abrazo pidiendo que vuelvas pronto a casa y que preparará algo para la cena, después deja que te retires, porque en el fondo el peli morado lo sabe, sabe muy bien que tus deberes y tu padre no te costarían toda una tarde. Sabe bien que hay otros sitios a los cuales ir y aunque es la persona que más te protege, prefiere no interferir. Tu mente se esclarece mientras caminas intentando dejar de lado aquellos sentimientos, el emperador te lleva a un edificio aparentemente abandonado, _"Oh, ¿no crees que es un lugar inapropiado para venir?"_ la voz te pregunta pero la ignoras mientras subes las escaleras hasta el último piso, trabando la puerta para evitar que se cerrara.

Tus ojos se abren para dar un vistazo a la ciudad entera y al sol desapareciendo en un rojizo atardecer, disfrutas de los pocos momentos en los que se te permite dominar tu propio cuerpo, tus brazos se recargan flojamente en el borde del edificio que te separa del abismo, un suspiro cansado suelta tus labios mientras comienza la discusión de cada día.

—No tienes el valor —conoces esa voz, te preguntas si es que alguien más la escucharía de estar contigo o si la plática se suscita solamente en tu interior, de cualquier modo, el aura del Emperador te intimida incluso a ti.

—Nada de esto trata acerca de valor — le respondes calmado. Tus ojos, ambos rojos continúan concentrados en el rojizo cielo, temes mirar hacia abajo, evitando pensar si aun en una altura tan alta el suelo continuará ahí.

— ¿Entonces lo harás? — _él_ insistió de forma burlona, lo suficiente como para hacerte sentir que perderías la paciencia y hacerte desear gritar, pero tu decisión es disfrutar del cielo mientras se oscurece.

—Déjate de estupideces, no lo dejaré sólo —ambos entienden a quién y qué se refieren, a pesar de desear tener esta plática, quisieras poder disfrutar de tu efímera libertad.

Cierras los ojos mientras te das la vuelta y das varios pasos sin ver, la última frase puedes escucharla claramente, la voz de _él_ la pronuncia —Sabes que Atsushi no es tuyo, me pertenece a mí.

Vuelve el ojo dorado.

—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

—Volví a casa Atsushi —el apartamento no tiene luces encendidas pero evitas especular al ver una serie de velas que llevan del pasillo principal hasta la habitación que ambos comparten. Una sonrisa cubre su cara, la cara del Emperador, mientras en pensamientos se repite su pesada declaración, _"Él me pertenece y te lo demostraré. Tu vida me pertenece a mí"._

A este punto ni siquiera haces el esfuerzo de detenerlo, en momentos así, tu voz y pensamientos quedan callados hasta el punto en que te vuelves un espectador ausente de la escena ¿vale la pena disfrutar? Al menos tu cuerpo tendrá tiempo de calidad con Atsushi. Sueltas una risa y ocurre algo que te sorprende, aquella risa la escucha Murasakibara. Ambos se mantienen sorprendidos hasta que el Emperador enojado rompe el hielo, besa al más alto con desesperación y lujuria, ocultando aquella inesperada risa fuera de lugar, sintiendo sus manos trasladándose a través de la espalda del peli morado intentando despojarlo de ropa al paso de sus caricias. Tú y el Emperador se preguntan qué sucedió, tú mismo te sorprendes de haber tomado el control por un momento. La confusión se desvió a sentir besos en el cuello y la excitada voz de Murasakibara susurrándote al oído repetidas ocasiones.

— Aka-chin... Aka-chin te amo —sus manos te han desarreglado ya la mayoría de la ropa, dirige sus caricias hacía tus muslos y un ligero gemido suelta tus labios al sentir su mano en tu entrepierna.

De nuevo las cosas se salen de su control, el Emperador no suele gemir ante el tacto del contrario, posiblemente tú, Akashi, lo hubiera hecho pero _Akashi Seijuurou_ tenía orgullo que mantener. Por eso detuvo el acto —Detente Atsushi.

Murasakibara separó su cuerpo incómodo y agitado, preguntándote de inmediato que ocurría, pero al encontrarse con tus ojos guardó silencio sintiendo la boca incapaz de articular palabras — ¿… Aka-chin?

— Murasakibara… —le contestaste finalmente con ojos rojos como la sangre, ambos con lágrimas formándose en sus comisuras, sin decir más, tomaste tu ropa faltante con rapidez y corriste evitando que el chico te alcanzara.

Medio vestido aprovechaste la oportunidad, corriendo fuera del apartamento en el que vivías, pasando frente a la escuela dónde habías conocido al amor de tu vida y habías disfrutado del basketball, frente a la mansión en la que una vez habías sido feliz con tus padres, frente al hospital donde finalmente había muerto mamá, corriendo hasta que te detuviste frente a aquel edificio que visitabas cada día ¿tenía un significado en especial? _"¿importa en realidad? Mi pregunta es qué piensas que lograrás haciendo esto"_

—Acabar con esto, alejarte de Murasakibara —le contestaste con respiración entrecortada a tu voz interna, subiendo las escaleras tropezando por poco.

—Pensaba que no querías dejarlo sólo —la venenosa voz te intimidó, intentando controlarte también a ti. Abriste la puerta y caminaste decidido, el frío te hacía temblar ligeramente y tu imaginación divagaba pensando en un preocupado Murasakibara buscándote.

—Cada día pensaba que el suelo ya no estaría para mí cuando bajara los pies de la cama, temía a que te apoderaras de mi vida— subes al borde del edificio, balanceándote un poco—. No permitiré que Murasakibara esté contigo.

—Estás diciendo estupideces ¡Detente ahora! — el Emperador le dijo mientras uno de tus pies tocaba ya el vacío y el frío viento te acariciaba el cabello.

— ¿Te has preguntado… si el suelo continúa ahí?

Te dejaste caer en el momento en el que uno de tus ojos se tornó dorado nuevamente.

—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Las ambulancias y patrullas policiacas rodeaban el sitio cuando Murasakibara llegó a la escena, su pecho se levantaba rápidamente cada respiración, movimiento por completo comparable al ritmo de su corazón. No podía ver por el tumulto de gente reunido alrededor, pero sabía de antemano lo que había ocurrido _"¿Por qué?"_ algunas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus ojos mientras avanzaba empujando a varias personas. Llegó al filo de la línea de seguridad dónde un policía trató de detenerlo, miró al fondo donde algún médico terminaba de cerrar una bolsa negra, algunos mechones de cabello rojo fueron lo único que logro ver _"¿Por qué?"_ No pudo evitar caer de rodillas, sintiendo el peso de una vida rota.

—¿Aka-chin? ¿Te fallé?

—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Está es una historia basada en Rímel de Karla Zarate y La Mitad Oscura de Stephen King, ambos muy recomendables. El juego con las personalidades siepre es divertido

Quizá parece un poco incómodo leer en segunda persona, cosa que no he visto mucho en fanfics en realidad (no piensen que es un readerxmukkun pls xD) Pero me pareció la mejor manera de representar ambas personalidades.

Gracias por leer, acepto gustosa sus comentarios y quejas de por qué siempre mato personajes en mis fics uwu


End file.
